


Worshipping Her

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Worship, Cross-Generation Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foot Fetish, Kink, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus loved to rub her feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worshipping Her

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** Many thanks to stronghermione and shinigamioni for their wonderful help as my alpha and beta. This was written for the HP Kinkfest 2016. I hope everyone enjoys it!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

_Worshipping Her_

Hermione took a seat on her couch, taking a deep breath to steady her racing heart. After being on her feet all day, nothing felt better to her than relaxing on the sofa in front of the fire. She leant her head back, closing her eyes as she sighed.

She felt a pair of hands touch her feet. Peeking open one eye, Hermione smiled when she saw Severus on his knees before her. He smirked at her before carefully removing her shoe. "What are you doing?" Hermione inquired as his hand skimmed up her leg to where her stocking attached to her garter belt.

Severus carefully undid the strap on her garter belt before slowly unrolling her stocking. He repeated the process with her other leg. "Just relax," he murmured, taking one of her feet in hand. He pressed his thumb to the centre of her foot, causing a soft moan to escape from her lips.

Hermione closed her eyes, unable to keep from smiling. Every so often, Severus would rub her feet at the end of a long day. The first time she had protested but after he firmly insisted, she no longer questioned why. He simply loved to rub her feet. "Mmm," she murmured in appreciation as he worked out a knot of tension in the arch of her foot. "You're so good at this."

Severus chuckled. "I'm glad you think so." He smiled at the blissful look on his wife's face. "I love seeing you this way."

"Do you?" Hermione asked, lifting her head and arching a brow.

Severus switched his attention to her other foot, carefully kneading the bottom of her foot. "The look of pure comfort and relaxation on your face… It sends a thrill through me to know that I was the one to reduce you to such a state." He continued to massage her foot the way he knew she liked it.

"Severus," Hermione said, his name sounding like a breathy moan. She let her head fall back once more as she lost herself in the bliss of the moment. A small chill ran up her spine when she felt Severus press a kiss to her calf. He continued to press kisses to her smooth skin, moving up and down her calf before he made his way down to her ankle. He pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses on her skin, causing her pulse to quicken. Her cheeks were warm – she knew she looked flushed.

He began to kiss lower. First, the top of her foot. He kissed again, moving closer to her toes. Again, and again. He paused before pressing a kiss to her toes.

Hermione lifted her head, eyes wide. "Severus?"

Severus glanced at her, his eyes full of emotion. He held his breath as she peered at him.

Confusion swept through her. Why was he looking at her like that? She could see the want in his eyes, along with a mix of fear. Fear of what, though? Of rejection? "Severus?"

"May I?" he asked, his voice so low she almost didn’t hear. When she didn’t answer, he pressed on. "Please, Hermione, let me worship you like the goddess you are." He wanted nothing more than to taste her, to please her, to cleanse her feet with his tongue… He wanted her.

His words caused a lump to form in her throat. She nodded, still slightly unsure of what he was asking. Hermione watched in curiosity as he kissed her toes once more, his tongue darting between her big toe and its neighbour. She fought the urge to pull away and giggle at the feeling. "Severus, my feet must smell," she protested feebly.

"Nonsense," Severus replied, looking at her. His glance was smouldering now, and she felt her breath leave her lungs. "The charm you place on your shoes and stockings prevent that, silly witch." He paused. "May I continue?"

"Yes," Hermione answered after a moment. He looked pleased with himself, as if she had just given him the greatest gift in the world. He kissed the bottom of her foot lightly, teasingly. She closed her eyes, losing herself in the sensation. While Severus often rubbed her feet, he never kissed them. The look in his eyes, however, had told her that it was something he had wanted to do for quite some time. It was strange, yes, but the feeling was not completely unpleasant. In fact, if Hermione was honest with herself, she was enjoying it.

A gasp escaped her lips as Severus took one of her toes into his mouth. His tongue swirled around her toe before releasing it. She hadn’t expected the jolt of pleasure to run through her as he did it once more to another toe. The act was arousing… Was that normal?

"You're beautiful," Severus murmured. "Gods, you have such perfect feet." He picked up her other foot, taking a toe into his mouth and sucking it. His eyes fluttered closed in bliss. "Everything I had dreamed it would be," he whispered under his breath.

Hermione couldn’t help the moan she emitted. "Severus," she whimpered, suddenly filled with want. The realisation that this was a kink Severus had been waiting to experience filled her with even more excitement.

"You're beautiful," Severus repeated. "Do you like this?" He smirked as he took in her flushed features. "You do."

"I do," she moaned. The look of pure ecstasy on his face had her wanting it even more. She wriggled her hips slightly, desperately wanting him to touch her.

Severus began to kiss his way up her legs, pausing to suck or nip at some areas. His hands pushed up her skirt. He groaned at the sight of her knickers and garter belt. "So beautiful," he murmured in appreciation. "My lovely wife."

"Gods, yes," Hermione moaned when she felt his hands pull her knickers aside so he could see her glistening folds. He moved his face closer, sniffing at her sex. Hermione writhed on the sofa, wanting him to get on with it already. She both hated and loved it when he teased.

"You're mine, Hermione," Severus said possessively, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her inner thigh. He kissed once more, closer to her centre. "Say it."

"Yours," Hermione said breathlessly. "I'm yours, Severus. Always, yours."

Severus's tongue darted out, sliding along her slit. Careful to hold her knickers aside so they wouldn’t get in the way, he began to pleasure her. His tongue focused on her clit, licking and sucking at the small nub until Hermione was gasping. His other hand massaged her thigh as he lapped at her, slipping his tongue inside of her occasionally to take her juices.

"Severus," Hermione whimpered. "Gods, love." She screwed her eyes shut, tangling her hands into Severus's hair. She pulled on it slightly as she ground against his face lightly. "More," she begged. "Please." Her body was tight and she knew at any moment she'd come.

Taking mercy on his wife's pleading, Severus moved his hand from her thigh. He slipped two fingers inside of her, moving them slightly as his tongue swirled around her clit. Hermione's thighs tensed and he knew that she was close. His fingers slid in and out of her, teasing her as he sucked on her clit.

"Severus," Hermione gasped, feeling her body tense. Her nipples tightened and her thighs ached from the buildup of tension. Grasping his hair tightly, she tugged on it as she came, crying out his name over and over. Her hips bucked as she writhed against his face as he withdrew his fingers from her, lapping at her cunt. She rode out her orgasm, chest heaving as she continued to say his name. Finally, her body calm and she leant back against the sofa, utterly spent. "Severus," she murmured once she had managed to catch her breath. "I love you."

He stood, smiling as he readjusted her knickers and skirt. He took a place on the sofa next to her, taking her hand. "Thank you, Hermione."

"Severus, you don’t need to thank me," Hermione told him fondly. "I love you, and I certainly don’t mind exploring new things with you."

"It wasn’t… strange or uncomfortable?" Severus flushed, almost looking unsure of himself.

To be honest, Hermione found the sight to be endearing. "No, love, not at all. It was certainly something new, but I didn’t mind it at all. I rather liked it actually." She pressed a brief kiss to his lips. "Why don’t I go draw us a bath?"

"Sounds wonderful," Severus said huskily. "I'll grab some wine, yes?"

"Perfect." Hermione smiled, kissing him once more. As she headed towards their bathroom, she couldn’t help but feel there was no better way to end a long day. Vaguely, she wondered if her husband would like it if she kissed his feet. Perhaps during their bath, she'd find out.

"Red or white?" Severus called out.

"Red!" Hermione replied, smiling. _Yes, a perfect way to end her day_.


End file.
